Constellations: Scorpio x Cancer
by DireDandelion
Summary: Love is a funny thing. People seek it out; they want it. Then there are people run and hide from it... whether they know it or not. That's when the stars step in. So somebody who is manipulative and passionate, plus someone who is moody and caring equals?
1. Something Old, Something New

**Hello Readers, it's Dandi...who has rebooted the story again. I tried to finish it the way I had it originally but it seemed cliche and well, boring. I think this is a bit more interesting, and well _I _like it better but if you don't, please don't hesitate to tell me. The basic elements are the same, It is still based around astrology, I'm still using my darling Mimi but, she's a little older now (early 20's) and she's obviously still going to be paired with Kyoya; but it's a deeper story then just "I hate you eventhough we're engaged but I'm going to fall for you before the end". So enough from me...go on and read the story; the prelude is short.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in late June, cloudless blue skies—a sign of good fortune—the silk dressed chairs were placed in perfect rows, the flower arrangements were impeccable and fragrant and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen looked their absolute best. Everything was perfect; the wedding was going to be perfect.

The rows of seats filled in as the ushers brought guests to their seats, when things settled, music played, the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by the little flower girl (Kyoya's niece), and finally…the bride. Haruhi dressed in beautiful snow white—Hitachiin designed—gown, with her father actually dressed in a suit.

"She looks so beautiful!" Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

The bespectacled man nodded, awestruck that Haruhi could look so radiant.

A bubbling feeling rose in Kyoya's chest with each step she took.

The young woman reached alter and her awaiting fiancé.

"Be good to my precious little girl", her father whispered menacingly to Tamaki as he took his bride's hand.

Yes, it was Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding. Not Kyoya and Haruhi's…this was a little hard for him; it was two of his best friends finally getting married—after a long and somewhat tumultuous courtship—he was happy for them. He really was but, that didn't change the fact he had feelings for Haruhi that he hid/denied for the sake of his best friend.

Kyoya performed his duties as best man perfectly, he kept Tamaki from freaking out over the wedding, he didn't loose the ring, and he gave a beautiful toast. He seemed happy and content with everything.

That's why it shocked everyone that he was leaving Japan to study abroad in France for a semester.

He told everyone it was a learning experience and that the school he was going to was an exceptional one; that he wanted to become worldlier.

When the truth was he just wanted to get away from Japan, from Tamaki—from Haruhi. He knew it wouldn't be good for him if he stayed to see the couple in the lovey-dovey newlywed phase of their marriage.

So a month after the wedding—and after extensively promising Tamaki that he would come back on breaks—Kyoya Ootori left for Paris.

* * *

**So that was the prelude...it's not very long, I know but there's going to be more..._a lot_ more. I'm thinking this going to be 20-25 chapters long (at the very least). Anywho...please review, I can't know how good or how bad it is without your input! Thank you and goodnight!**


	2. Somewhere Rented, Someone Blue

**Hello again! Here is the first chapter, it too is short but things will get longer as the story progresses. And in my defense this chapter is twice as long as the other one..but ont he other hand, twice of ridiculously short is still short.**

**Anywho...I forgot to mention I don't own Ouran, Kyoya or Paris, France. But I own my OC who hasn't shown up yet.**

**So go on now (if you haven't already) read the story...**

* * *

When he arrived in Paris, Kyoya—being the careful planner he was—already had an apartment waiting for him: furnished (lavishly), large—possible too large for one person, close to all of the amenities; also being the man he was, it had an amazing view of the city.

His first month in the city was mostly getting used to it. He had a car but found that he rarely used it due to traffic or the fact he actually liked walking and using the Metro to go places.

Without any maids, butlers or bodyguards, Kyoya quickly fell into a routine: he would wake up somewhere around noon—sometimes earlier, sometimes later—then he would take a shower, get dressed and go get something to eat (he very rarely cooked anything). He'd check his e-mails—there were usually at least five from Tamaki—and his stocks. Then there were classes or studying, then dinner, phone calls from Tamaki and his sister to check if he was alright. Then after more work—homework or self-inflicted—he would go to bed, usually around three o'clock in the morning.

It was a little drab and predictable, especially without his friends, but it was his life and he was rather enjoying the solitude.

A week into his new school year, he met a fellow foreign student, Wyatt Ashley. He was from England and was living in Paris with his boyfriend. Wyatt was friendly, not to the same degree as Tamaki but, nice enough. The two became friends; mostly because they were both in the medical program and could help each other study—so there _was_ merit in it for him.

And just like back home Kyoya was popular with the girls at his university because of his looks but, he paid them little mind.

"I don't get it mate, the girls are all over and you just brush them off like they're nothing", Wyatt pointed out one day after class.

"I'm not interested in girls", Kyoya shrugged.

"You're gay?" Wyatt asked very loud and surprised.

"No…I'm just not interested in dating", he sighed.

Wyatt laughed at his own outburst. "Why? You're a good looking bloke."

Kyoya didn't respond.

"Oh, I see…problems with a girl back home? Lost love? Something like that?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, "Something like that"

"Say no more my friend", Wyatt seemed to understand, "Won't bring it up again"

Then, an upbeat J-pop song flooded the conversation.

"One second" Wyatt pulled out his phone.

Kyoya sat down at a nearby bench. He assumed that his friend was talking to his boyfriend. And pulled out his cell phone, and noticed the eight missed calls—three from Tamaki, two from his sister, one from each of the twins and one from his mother.

"Sorry about that…I kind of forgot I had plans with my boyfriend tonight", the Englishman smiled awkwardly.

"It's fine, I have things I need to do."

"Alright, mate, I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Wyatt waved as he ran off.

Kyoya went back to his apartment, and plopped down on his sofa. He pulled his phone out and began listening to his messages.

Tamaki's were the usual, asking when he was going to come back home, and talking about his "wonderfully, adorable wife" and what she was doing.

Fuyumi's messages the same as Tamaki's, but instead talked about his niece and nephew.

Kaoru's was just asking how he's been, and begging him to "just come and visit already because Tamaki is driving him crazy". His brother's message was the same.

And his mother's was reminding him that his father's birthday was coming up, and that she would really like him to come home for it.

He didn't want to go home yet, he wasn't the least bit homesick, but he could not miss his father's birthday. It would look bad, and he couldn't look bad in front of his father; it could hurt his chances of inheriting. Well it could without an excellent excuse, which Kyoya was lacking.

He had no reason not to go home and visit, other than he merely didn't want to. And that was _**not**_a valid reason. He finally reasoned with himself that he would take the Monday after the weekend of his father's birthday off from school and go home the Friday before. With that decided he called his mother and told her, then his sister, then Tamaki—he didn't call anyone else because he knew that if Tamaki knew within mere minutes so would the rest of the world.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, it's short...I know. But things will get longer as soon as Mimi enters the picture, which is in the next chapter... so stay tuned. Thank you and goodnight!**


	3. Better Than a Chance Encounter!

**Okay yeah...so it's been awhile because well...one I just got out of the hospital last Thursday and two before I was in the hospital my computer died. I had to get a whole new hard drive but I'm awesome and had back ups. So kids, I cannot stress the importance of backing up your files. Well anyway enough of my lame excuses. Here is the introduction of MIMI! YAY! Claps please? It only took like four months...**

**I don't own Ouran...especially not Kyoya...which is sad.**

* * *

A cool October wind ruffled Mimi Laroque's hair and chilled her face as she walked out of the ballet studio. She took in a deep breath and gazed up towards the dismal looking sky and smiled.

"Tut, tut looks like rain", she sing-songed.

She walked to the bike rack and unlocked her bike, and got on.

"Mimi! Wait!" a young man's voice puffed.

"What is it Seiku? I'm just going home to change", she turned towards the lanky brunette man.

"Oh good, you didn't forget!" Seiku heaved a sigh of relief.

"Forget what?" she arched a caramel brow.

Seiku's brown eyes grew wide, and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm kidding; you drama queen!" Mimi laughed and Seiku pouted, "I'm sorry Seiku…" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

He still maintained his dour look all the way to Mimi's apartment.

"Are you coming up?" Mimi asked leaning her shabby bike against the stairs.

"Hell no!" Seiku laughed, "I already busted my ass with rehearsal! I don't need a heart attack too!"

"Oh it's only a few flights of stairs!" Mimi was already half way up the first flight.

"It's FIFTEEN!" He called up to her, as she was on the third by then.

After climbing the fifteen flights of stairs to her shoebox apartment, Mimi quickly scurried to her dresser and stripped off her clothes leaving them in a pile on her floor; and threw on a nice dark blue shirt and a pair of wide leg tweed pants with a pair of shiny flats. She ran over to her bathroom and ran a brush through her tawny hair, gargled a bit of mouthwash and swiped on her favorite red lipstick.

"How do I look?" she asked her dozing dog, as she was leaving—grabbing a dark gray trench coat and a stereotypically French beret off a hook by the door.

The large white dog—named Brahe—looked up and gave a nod.

"Thank you, I gave you food and water…please stay out of the trash…and I'll be home later tonight", she closed and locked the door.

Mimi came back down the stairs, only to be re-greeted by a pouting Seiku.

"What?" She self-consciously down at her outfit.

"You're not going to wear a dress or a skirt?" He jutted his lip out.

"No, I can't ride my bike in a skirt or a dress as well", she walked past him and picked up her bike.

"Aww…" the lanky man gave her a you're-riding-your-bike-while-I-have-to-walk-look but, he didn't say anything as she began to pedal slow enough for Seiku to keep up with.

"So do you want to know what we're doing to celebrate our anniversary?" he asked, just itching to tell her his surprise.

"Nope", she kept her eyes on the road

"Awww…why not?"

"You said it was a surprise… so I don't want to spoil it", she shrugged.

"God! What kind of woman are you?" Seiku huffed.

* * *

Kyoya and Wyatt walked out of their last class of the day, the young Brit stretched and yawned, and remarked about the class being more boring than usual.

Kyoya gave a slight nod, and pulled out his phone: 9 received messages. Six of which were from Tamaki. He sighed and pocketed his phone.

"So mate, do you want to get something to eat, my boyfriend and his friend should…" was as far as Wyatt got before he was interrupted by screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! SEIKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" a young woman screamed in Japanese as she zoomed past the pair on an out of control bicycle.

Everyone around on the campus just stared—including Kyoya.

"…be here soon", Wyatt let his head drop as he painfully finished his sentence.

There was one last feminine scream and a crash, student onlookers started to crowd around the girl. Everyone seemed to be wondering if she was asking if she was alright but, for a medical school no one seemed to incline to help.

Wyatt rushed over, Kyoya followed. He pushed through the crowd, and knelt beside her. "Mimi? Mimsy? Can you hear me?" Wyatt tapped her on the cheek.

Mimi's eyes opened slightly, "Wyatt?"

"Yeah Mimi, I'm here"

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend", managed a small dark laugh.

"Oh, is that what you said?" Wyatt was pretty sure that she meant it this time.

Mimi stared at the spinning sky, as tiny water droplets began to fall on her face.

"Kyoya", Wyatt motioned for him to come over, "Can you help me get her to the infirmary?"

"Of course", He helped stand her up… she immediately stumbled.

"Mimi!" Seiku's voice rang, "You're okay" he tried to run up to her.

"Don't" She glared, and turned away from him—consequently burying her face in Kyoya's shoulder, "You keep away from me" she tugged at the young man, she didn't know, holding her up to take her to the infirmary.

Wyatt and Kyoya took her there, Seiku following a good distance behind. Although…about halfway there Mimi fainted—and with Wyatt being a good deal shorter than Mimi and Seiku not allowed to be near her…Kyoya had to carry the young woman.

He heaved a heavy sigh of stress, it's not that she was heavy—in fact she was rather light he was just stressed out by his current situation.

"Mmm…smell nice…" Mimi mumbled.

He glanced down at the young woman; her unruly caramel colored hair covered her sleeping face, as it buried itself deeper into his chest.

* * *

**So yeah that's it... More than I've written before...cool huh? I should go to the hospital more often eh? But the main reason I have more time is Mister Dandi is no longer in the picture...so YAY FREE TIME! God...I need more sleep...and hobbies...and friends...goodnight. Dandi out.**


	4. Mister Black Coffee

**Wow, a new chapter already? That was fast...but that's because I'm not allowed to go outside--save the front and backyard--so I've been writing like crazy, meaning the next chapter will be up veeeery soon. I'm very pleased with the way things are going. But, please people review more, I need to know what you think even if it's negative. Anyway, enjoy.**

**I don't own Ouran...sorry if I did I'd be rich from royalties.**

* * *

The three men stood uncomfortably in the infirmary as they stared at the sleeping young woman lying before them.

Wyatt was the first to speak, "So…explain to me, Seiku, how did this happen?"

"Well Mimi and I were talking and joking…and I said something in jest…so to be a smartass she started to pedal off without me…so I ran after her and accidentally grabbed her break cables…and seeing how shabby her bicycle is anyway I accidentally pulled them completely off right before that big hill before we get here…so she kind of lost control…and ended up crashing…" Seiku managed to explain all in one breath and sheepishly at the same time.

So as Wyatt reprimanded his lover for endangering their best friend's life, Kyoya looked down at the sleeping Mimi and examined her face. From what he could tell her eyes were almond shaped, her nose was narrow and slightly turned up, and her lips were full but not distractingly so. She was pretty, not gorgeous…but pretty nonetheless.

He wasn't even sure why he was still there, they didn't need him anymore, and the doctor who was in there said she was alright. Mimi—as he now knew her—didn't have a concussion, just a few bruises and a nasty bump on the back of her head. Then it turns out the only reason she fainted was from hypoglycemia (A/N: That's low blood sugar for you kids at home!), which didn't seem to surprise Seiku and Wyatt, so he dosed her with glucose and said that the young woman would be fine to leave when she woke up but, despite the doctor's contentment he couldn't seem to pull himself away. It's not like he had anywhere to go, or anyone to see anyway.

"Who are you?" Mimi's voice groggily asked in Japanese.

Kyoya looked down at the young woman, to see a pair of very dark blue eyes staring at him. "Hmm?"

"I asked who you were…" she sat up, and winced when the bump on her head barely grazed the wall behind her, "Because I know you from somewhere…"

"I don't think I know…" Kyoya began to say.

"Mister _Café Noir_!" Mimi laughed a little, still speaking in Japanese.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Wyatt asked, walking over.

"I'm fine" Mimi let out an annoyed sigh, but stayed completely affixed on Kyoya.

"What did she say?" Wyatt asked his boyfriend who was standing in the corner giggling like a school girl, "And who's 'Café Noir-san'?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute, Honey; I just want to see how this plays out…" Seiku said after he managed to regain some composure.

"I'm sorry but, why are you calling me that?" he asked with his benefits smile, because he found out that Seiku, was Seiku Hoshikawa—the heir to the largest advertising agency in Japan—and she was his best friend.

"Because it's what you order every morning", she responded in an isn't-it-obvious kind of way.

He gave her an odd look; wondering if she was kind of crazy stalker.

"Well that and a croissant", she looked at him, still no sign of recognition, "I'm the waitress…at the café you go to every morning…you see me everyday except for Thursdays?" she gave him an equally—well to her—silly looking smile, "I came up the name but, we all agreed it was fitting…"

"Heh…How so?" His fake smile faded into a very real arrogant smirk.

"Dark, bold, bitter but, surprisingly refreshing…I think it suits you perfectly", Mimi laughed darkly.

He didn't argue with her, "I applaud your powers of observation", he added mostly sarcastically, but slightly seriously.

"Thank you, Mr. Café Noir", Mimi swung her long legs over to the side of the bed.

"So…what's going on?" Wyatt asked his boyfriend again.

"I think…they might be…flirting?" Seiku told him, just about as confused with the situation as his boyfriend was…and he understood the language it was in.

"So who wants to get sloshed?" Mimi suddenly stood up and returned to French.

"You know Mimi, considering you fainted from low blood sugar, I think food is our first order of business… alcohol is second", Wyatt said reasonably.

She turned to him straight faced, "You do realize you just said that to woman whose family's livelihood _**is**_ alcohol, right?"

"Nice try, besides…you have to starving. Seiku said the last time you ate was _before_ rehearsal", Wyatt scolded a mother would a child, "Now where would you like to eat, it's yours and Seiku's anniversary but, considering what happened I think you get to decide…"

"Ugh…fine but, then I want a little drinking…is that ok?" the young woman locked eyes with the shorter man, "I want pizza"

"Ok", the Brit agreed.

"Ok", the Frenchwoman agreed, "but Mr. Café Noir has to come!"

* * *

**I should say this now, Mimi doesn't usually act like this, she's usually pretty straight laced. It's just...well I'll get into that in the next chapter where Mimi finally learns his name. Hugs and kisses, Dandi OUT!**

**PS: Please review....and a preemptive thank you to anyone who does!**


	5. Would You Really Call It Duress?

**So, yes the next chapter. Woo. It took a little longer than I intended because well...I'm hooked up to an EEG right now. It's very strange because there's a camera watching me. So this chapter is shorter than I intended but I guess, that's okay.**

**I don't own Ouran, but you knew that.**

* * *

"Ok", the Frenchwoman agreed, "but Mr. Café Noir has to come!"

But Kyoya had already slipped out. There was something…something about Mimi, which had made him uncomfortable. Something about that innocent, soul-peering bluntness that reminded him of Haruhi…but then there was the strange thought processing that seemed to be all her own. Anyway, he had come to Paris to get _away_ thoughts of Haruhi, and then there was one bringing him coffee every morning, except for Thursdays. Well and what benefit was there for him if he stayed?

"So…he left already?" Mimi pouted a bit.

Seiku nodded.

"Oh well", Mimi sighed, "Let's go get dinner, and Seiku…you owe me a new bike or you have to get mine fixed"

"Fair enough", her friend agreed, considering it was his fault hers was totaled.

* * *

The next morning, Kyoya woke up earlier than his usual time—even though he didn't get much sleep the night before—and went to the Southern Cross Café—just like he always did for his coffee. Although this time, he was slightly dreading it because of the waitress, Mimi.

He walked in, took a seat and pulled out his cell phone. Three new messages, surprisingly… not all of them were from Tamaki, in fact only one of them was from him, the other two were from his sister and Haruhi…

Kyoya's chest tightened. It was the first message he had gotten from her since he came to France. He wondered if he should even read it, he wanted to get away from all thoughts of her, that means messages from her to him were included, right?

"Here's your order", the familiar female voice of Mimi interrupted, and a steaming cup of black coffee and a fresh croissant were placed before him.

Kyoya sighed and knew if he turned his head that the young woman that he met the day before would be standing at the edge of the table. "I didn't order anything", he finally said, still without looking up at the waitress.

"Did you have to? You order the same thing every single day", she sat down across from him, "and I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

He picked up the cup and took a sip.

"And thank you, Wyatt and Seiku told me what happened. See, I was all out of sorts…because I get a _little_ delirious when I don't get eat. So, I'm sorry for anything I might have done or said…Mister…um…what _is_ your name?"

"I don't see why I should tell you…" his voice was monotone and he didn't look up; after all, she was just his waitress, even if she was the best friend of a powerful acquaintance, that his family had great dealings with…

"Because I can't give you a proper apology unless I know your name, and the coffee is on me if you tell me", she smiled.

"It's Kyoya", he told her with reluctance, but figured that Wyatt would tell her anyways.

"Kyoya…Kyoya-what?" she continued.

"Kyoya Ootori", he sighed aggravated, swearing to himself that the girl was possibly worse than Tamaki.

"Ootori…like the hospitals?" her cheery energy faded into a more sober one.

"Yes, that's my family", he said now slightly annoyed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge his nose.

"I see, well anyway…I'm sorry for yesterday and I'm sorry for bothering you, Kyoya", she got up and gave him a very deep, respectful bow—something he wasn't used to getting in France.

The young woman had left him at a loss—he wasn't sure why, she wasn't even anyone significant—but he watched her as she walked behind the counter and disappear to the back. She seemed like an injured dog, retreating with her tail between her legs.

It was strange too, how she acted after finding out he was an Ootori, as in Ootori Medical. Back home in Japan it was very common for people to treat him differently because he was an Ootori but, in France it felt very strange…especially coming from her, since Seiku didn't treat him any different when he found out.

He drank more of his coffee and ate a few pieces of his croissant. Kyoya watched as Mimi came out of the back and put on her coat. "Bye Fanny! Bye Therese! Bye Remy!" She said to the other employees as she left.

"You!" a very large, older woman—he would come to know as Fanny—pointed to him from behind the counter. A chill ran down his spine, he kept his cool façade but, in fact Kyoya was terrified of the foreboding woman.

His eyes darted around the room, but he was the only customer in the café—aside from a sleepy old, with crumbs in his beard, in the corner. "Yes madam?" he feigned a smile, as she came over to him.

"Don't give me any of that 'madam' shit, young man!" Fanny's face puckered.

"I'm sorry but, what is this about?"

"What did you say to her?" the woman demanded.

"I don't know you mean?" Kyoya could feel his unruffled front cracking, but under this duress anyone's would.

"What did you say to Mimi, she was very upset?"

"Excuse me Madam but, that's between her and me", Kyoya took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing his phone and his bag. "Good bye"

Therese and Remy watched in total and complete awe as the young man left intact after walking out after not only upsetting Fanny's best friend's granddaughter, Mimi, but also walking out before Fanny was done chewing him out.

* * *

Mimi was happy to get out of the café early; she just wanted to get to the studio while no one was there so she could just dance to her heart's content without having to worry about anybody watching her.

She walked fast; her conversation with Kyoya had left her in a tizzy. It wasn't him, not exactly. Because in a sense it was _him_—it just wasn't him as a person. Just thinking about his family's hospital's made her miss her younger brother. And thinking about him made her miss her whole family that was still living in Japan, her older brother, her sister-in-law, her niece, her wonderful cousin…and her father.

And missing her father was the most painful for Mimi. Mostly, because they hadn't spoken in about eight years, after Mimi ran away from home to be a ballerina. Well, it was so much _home _as it was _him_.

Her father wanted things for his daughter that she didn't want for herself, things like a husband and children. He wanted her to be a wife; she wanted to be a dancer…due to this their close father-daughter relationship dissolved after he tried to get her tied up in an arranged marriage. So, she went to live with her grandparents who live in Nancy, France—where she continued to studied ballet before moving to Paris.

Mimi made it to the studio, and unlocked the door—meaning she was the first one there—and at that moment she had never felt so happy in her entire life.

* * *

**So you got a little background on Mimi, she has some daddy-issues, and something happed to her younger brother at one of Kyoya's family's hospitals...where could I be going with this... because I don't know! DANDI OUT!**


	6. Dancing on Eggshells

**This all may seem a bit familiar...**

**I don't own Ouran**

* * *

Mimi walked into the studio, and hung up her coat by the door. She walked to the locker rooms up stairs in the back and changed into her leggings and camisole. She layered, a thinly knit shrug over it, and put her pointe shoes on.

She turned on lights as she walked into the studio—the largest one, although it was the one with windows that faced the streets. But, she was upstairs Mimi knew no one would be able to see her unless they knew to look for her.

She stretched and warmed up on the barre—all whilst her mind reeled and reeled around thoughts of home and her family. The last cutting words of her father echoed through her body, they made her legs weak, her head spin, her chest tighten and hard for her to breathe. Mimi forced air in and charged over to the large paned windows and opened them in to let the cool damp air in to the stifling room.

The young woman stood propped up at the window and started breathing normally again, as she called her stretches done and declared (quite loudly) that it was time to dance!

* * *

Kyoya walked to school, still livid about the incident with Fanny—meaning angry with Mimi. Then, after he left (swearing to himself he'd never go back there again) he tried to walk his normal route to school but, couldn't because of a traffic accident—so he had to back track two blocks and go over a street.

So, as he walked down the unfamiliar street—still knowing how to get where he needed to go—he realized he still hadn't read his message from Haruhi!

He stopped and pulled out his phone. He opened it, but the sun was glaring straight at the screen. Kyoya stared up at the sky, to find where the sun was at.

"A beautiful view, eh?" an old man said.

He looked next to him, to see the same sleepy old man who had been in the café earlier—minus the crumbs in his beard—sitting at a table with a one-sided game of chess.

"Hmm?" Kyoya said out of reflex.

He held up an arthritic finger and pointed to the second story of the ballet studio across the street.

He looked up to see none other than Mimi—the girl was everywhere! She was dancing away without a care in the world.

He stayed fixated on her, "Very beautiful", he said under his breath. The day before he had thought she was just another pretty face, just pretty…but now she seemed breathtaking.

"Would you like a seat?" the old man offered.

"No thank you", Kyoya politely declined as he continued on his way to school.

* * *

"What a shame", the old man said to himself as he pocketed a small silver mirror, "I was sure of it this time!"

* * *

When he got there, he was surprised to find class wasn't in session and Wyatt looking for him.

"Kyoya! Did you here?" the smaller man asked, "the professor was in an automobile accident this morning…I hear it's really serious, so class is cancelled until further notice", he explained with a mix of relief and melancholy.

Kyoya sighed; this meant he walked all that way for nothing. Why Wyatt couldn't have just texted or called him? Now he had a completely freed up day…until god-knows-when.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Seiku! It's great now we both have Fridays off!" the Englishman said excitedly, "So any plans now that you have a free day?"

"No…not really", Kyoya thought about his always empty apartment, the emails waiting for him in his inbox, the message from Haruhi still waiting for a response and, for just a moment he thought about Mimi and her beautiful carefree dancing.

Wyatt smiled a feigned sympathetic smile as he pulled out his cell to call his boyfriend. Kyoya walked home, feeling a bit empty. He really didn't have anyone or anything. And for the first time since he got to Paris…Kyoya Ootori actually felt a little homesick.

* * *

Mimi locked the studio back up as she left, it was Friday already—which meant she didn't have rehearsal. She had forgotten, since she had spent her Thursday with Seiku and Wyatt celebrating instead of working her second (or third depending on how you want to look at it) job.

This for her was a nice change, because her laundry was piling up and her dog, Brahe, was eager to go for a walk—she finally had some time to do the things she needed to do. And after the morning dance session she felt better emotionally, she felt like she could take on anything the world threw at her!

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I re-wrote that one chapter...because it was shit, I wholeheartedly admit it. I was on heavy opiates when I wrote it which is why it seemed like a good idea...which why I didn't notice how out of character Kyoya and even my character Mimi were acting...weird huh?**

**So yes I have some questions for the readers now, How do you think the story is progressing? Too slow? Too confusing? More action? More romance? More of the rest of the Host Club? More cow bell? Review and tell me. Also, how is Mimi as a character? Not to sue-ish? I'm trying, I really am. She's not perfect, far from it... just let me know. I take critisim well! Dandi out.**


	7. Sunny with a Chance of Bad Conversation

**So...Hello! It's been awhile. I've been really busy packing and whatnot because I'm moving. Also I'm trying to finish up all my credits before the end of May, which is also my birthday...so yeah lots of stuff. But enough excuses because I managed to finish this chapter and it's fairly long! So yay me! Applause please? No? Fine then... You're all probably not even reading this.**

**I don't own Ouran or anything associated, just Mimi (And Seiku and Wyatt who sadly aren't in this chapter)**

* * *

Kyoya walked past the ballet studio again, and stopped again to look as Mimi locked up and walked off—or more correctly frolicked off.

"She's a lively one today", said a voice of the old man.

Kyoya turned to see the same old man from earlier sitting in the same spot as he was just barely an hour ago.

"She isn't always…and I was worried that today was one of those days but, it turned out to be a good day after all", he smiled a crackly smile, "You know what I mean?"

"Not really", Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It looks like it's going to rain…you better get going", the old man pointed to the dark clouds on the horizon in, "It'll be pouring soon"

Kyoya stared at the strange old man for a moment, and summed up his ramblings to him being a crazy old man. "Yes, I'll do that"

And that's what he did, even though the forecast didn't even call for a high chance of rain that day.

* * *

Mimi was sure she could have handled anything the world had thrown at her that day…anything except for rain. And it all started coming down in buckets while she was on her way home, this got her caught outside—cold and wet—when she couldn't, quite literally, afford to get sick.

At the first possible opportunity she ducked under the awning of a flower shop that was closed for the day, to wait for the rain to die down.

"This is just great, how am I supposed to do my laundry now?"

* * *

Kyoya had also caught in the unforeseen rainstorm. He ran from the rain as he looked for cover, hoping not to get his laptop bag too wet. When he spied the perfect alcove…

He darted across the street, splashing in shallow puddles and getting the hems of his pants soaked. But he managed to get to under the awning of a closed flower shop, he let out a sigh of relief when he looked in his bag to see his computer was safe and dry.

"Hello again", the voice of Mimi Laroque, greeted with a stressful sigh.

Kyoya turned around to see her sitting sopping on the front stoop of the store. He also let out a sigh and sat down next to her, resting his head on his chin.

The two sat in silence, watching the rain pour down from the dreary looking sky. It rat-tatted on the awning, producing a melodic sound that Mimi bounced her feet and twiddled her thumbs to, as she was bored and anxious from being caught in the rain.

There was a flash of lightning, followed by a roll of thunder.

"Ahh…wow", Mimi gaped. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah", Kyoya glanced at the young woman.

"I love thunderstorms"

He laughed a little to himself.

In some ways Mimi reminded him of Haruhi but, in most ways—well in _every _way as far as he could tell—she was her own person. Not that he wanted to get involved in anyway with the dancer; be it friendly or romantic.

He glanced back at her, she was smiling and her damp hair started to fall in wavy locks over her face.

She glanced at him, noting his model-esque looks—and thinking he still looked handsome even when wet from the rain. She let out an annoyed sigh and jutted out her bottom lip, "You're terrible conversation", she switched to Japanese—hoping to put him more at ease.

He let out a small breathless laugh. "Am I?"

"We've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes and you've barely a word", Mimi twiddled her thumbs now in an uncomfortable manner now.

For a moment…he didn't say anything, not sure what to say because he _was_ still very angry about the incident that morning. But, finally, he said—rather coldly—"I tend not to associate with people who get me yelled at with out a good reason."

Mimi's eyebrows furrowed together into a look of pure confusion, her mouth open and closed without a sound trying to find words. "What?" finally managed to escape her lips.

"This morning, at the café, after you left I was yelled at by very large woman— for I'm not even sure what…"

Her blue eyes grew large, and her thumbs began their twiddling. She inhaled deep and let it out slowly, "I can't imagine why Fanny would yell at you…" Mimi bit her bottom lip, "You didn't do anything. You didn't say anything. I mean the only reason I was upset was…"

_Click._

"Crap. She thought I was upset at _you_; I'm sorry", she turned pink in the cheeks and hid her face in her hands.

"It's fine…I'm just not sure I want to go back", the frightening image of Fanny flashed in his mind.

She started to laugh, "Wow…I have such great luck with you don't I?"

Kyoya didn't say anything, he just watched the girl talk.

"I mean first, I make an ass of myself…then, I get you in trouble with one of the scariest women I know…now you're stuck in a thunderstorm with me! I bet we're going to get hit by lightning or something…" Mimi rambled.

Then, the heavy rain stopped just as quickly as it started.

"…That was a fluke" the young woman declared as she looked up to see patches of blue in the otherwise grey sky.

Kyoya repressed a small smile and shook his head, as he picked up his bag and walked off.

"Wait!" the young woman's voice called out, causing him to stop and turn around. She was quickly walking to catch up with him, "Are you coming to the café tomorrow?"

He thought for a minute, remembering his promise to himself to not go back.

"I'll talk to Fanny…I'll tell her everything was just a big misunderstanding", Mimi offered, with a smile.

"I have to get my coffee somewhere", he said before walking off.

Mimi smiled to herself—sure of herself that she cleared herself of her past gaffes with the young man.

* * *

**So yeah the original title for the chapter was "Sunny with a Chance of Fluff" but I changed it... So things are finally going somewhere...right? Kind of? Not really? It'll pick up in the next chapter I promise! Things happen, and I reveal what Mimi's other job is!...soon in the next chapter or two...this is important. Well not so much important as it is very entertaining. Dandi out!**


End file.
